


Rewrite the Stars

by Seraphiie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Champgane Pearl, Experiments, Fusion, Homeworld - Freeform, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Malachite - Freeform, Multi, Shattering - Freeform, cracked - Freeform, idk - Freeform, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphiie/pseuds/Seraphiie
Summary: basically a story about my da group and my gemsonas.





	Rewrite the Stars

Lavender pearl bent down to pick up the strange object that was laying on the ground.  
it seemed like the sky arena had been in use recently, it was more ruined than it had been since the last time she was there. It had been a couple hundred years.  
But it looked like some gem had been beating it up. Lavender had only recently come to the conclusion that she might not be the only gem on earth. The evidence was there, you just had to know how to look for it and being a scavenger did come with the right skills necessary for looking.  
But no matter how many destroyed kindergartens, sea spires and ships she found, it seemed like there was evidence of humans there too.  
The object she was holding, she knew was a phone a human device used for communicating with other humans. But she didn't understand how a human would have gotten up to the sky arena.  
Lavender heard a strange noise behind her. She dropped the phone and whipped around. The sword she had been studying had disappeared; Lavender summoned her lance and held it ready.  
"Who’s there?" she paused to listen "come out and put your hands where i can see them" out walked, another pearl. In her hand was the sword that Lavender had been studying.  
She relaxed a little bit. "What’s your name pearl" said Lavender, firmly but not unkindly "I-I-I am Dark grey p-p-pearl" she replied. Her voice was oddly contorted, almost like it was being heard through a broken communicator. "are you okay?" asked Lavender "you don't sound okay"  
"I am f-f-fine" said strange gem "you have s-s-something I n-n-need" Lavender looked at the pearl's gem, it was cracked! "What do you need?" Lavender adjusted her grip on her lance; everyone knew cracked gems could be dangerous.  
"Y-y-you have a whole g-g-gem, I need it-t-t" Dark grey pearl lunged at Lavender, knocking the lance out of her hand.  
Lavender turned to flee, but Dark grey pearl was too fast. She stabbed the sword right through the purple pearls gem.  
Lavender looked down and felt a tear drip from her eye, she turned her head and looked at Dark grey pearl. "But why?" she asked, tears still dripping down her face "why?"  
all the other pearl said was "I-I-I need i-i-it" and Lavender's shattered gem, fell to the ground.  
if anyone had come to the sky arena at that moment, they would have seen a pearl kneeling on the ground. Attempting to put each gemshard in turn into the crack on her gem, they would have poofed and bubbled her, and the terrible things she did after that might not have happened. But no one came, and no one stopped her.

~one hour later~

Steven came running into the sky arena with Connie, ready for another lesson with Pearl. "oh, look!" Steven shouted happily "there’s my phone! Just let me go grab it, and then we can start!"  
as he walked back to Pearl, he felt a crunch under his foot. When he looked, he stopped cold. for on the ground, there were the purple glittering shards of a shattered gem.

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a placeholderXD


End file.
